Otosaki Kanon
Otosaki Kanon (音咲 カノン) is one of the main characters of the Tribe Cool Crew anime series. Profile "(Same as Haneru) Attend sixth-grade in an all-girl private school, she is slender with really long limbs which causes her a body-type complex. Kanon is shy but has really passionate love for dancing whose moves uses her long limbs to its extend. After meeting Haneru and the others, she really came out of her bubble." -Tribe Cool Crew's official page- Appearance Kanon has waist-length pink hair that is usually pulled up into a ponytail. A giant yellow ribbon ties her ponytail together. She has a small bang on the top of her head that is light pink. Kanon has bright pink eyes, with no visible eyelashes. Her eyebrows seem to be connected to small dark pink circles, and she had light pink circles coming from her eyes. She has an ever-present pink shade of blush on her face. Kanon wears a light pink hoodie, that has a silver sipper with a heart shape inside of it. She wears blue shorts, and long black stocking that have hearts on them. Kanon's high-top shoes are yellow with various shades of pink on them. Her school uniform is navy blue with a white collar shirt underneath it. There is a big pink magenta bow in the the neck of the outfit. The blazer has big gold buttons on it, and a red plaid skirt. Personality Kanon is a shy and smart girl who is very nice to others to the point where she might be too much of a doormat. She has rather low self-esteem but very strong-willed, emotional at times and treasure her her friends maybe even more than her own life. Kanon has pure love for dancing and took it up at first only as something for her own passion but along the way she learnt many things more about herself as well as others and grew up stronger everyday. She usually has a concerned look on her face as she has been holding herself back a lot with anxiety and wild imagination on situations that's most likely would never happens but on the stage, she really let herself go and lit up the stage with her dancing because she really love dancing from the bottom of her heart. Appearance in the anime In episode 1, she showed up right after Haneru at Hometown History Memorial Hall and observe Haneru's dancing routine as she's on the other side of the mirror window where he was practising Relationships Tobitatsu Haneru Kanon is good friends with Haneru. He is the reason why she doesn't hide behind Rhythm anymore, seeing as he encourages her to be herself. Even though she doesn't always agree with him, the two are very loyal to each other. They later develop a romantic relationship. Sakagami Kumonosuke She sees Kumo as a trust-worthy leader but a bit too violent and kind of a delinquent but respect him nonetheless. She look up to him as an adult image of the team. Mashiro Mizuki As the females of the team, Kanon look up to Mizuki's dance like an idol at first. They seems to develop quite a bonding and caring realtionship towards each other. Kanon cares for Mizuki deeply whenever she's in bad shape and Mizuki gives Kanon great advice on things about her school or her family as well. Tenpoin Yuzuru Yuzuru- as the gentleman of the team, is very kind, understanding and supporting towards her. Sometimes playful but generally treats her very well. Kanon herself likes Yuzuru for his polite and kind attitude. Shishido Yuji Yuji is infatuated Kanon, and he calls her goddess. Whenever Yuji shows up, he gets very close to Kanon and this causes her to blush. She often looks uncomfortable or shocked whenever Yuji is around. Yuji likes to flirt with Kanon a lot, even when she's with Haneru. Otosaki Kimika Kimika and Kanon have a very close sister-bond. Even with worries at first, Kanon tells her sister about her dancing hobby and received a very supporting respond. They're generally loving and caring sisters. Otosaki Yurika She's very strict towards Kanon as she found out about the scout and Kanon secret identity- Rhythm, she was so furious she caught a headache and decided to call the teacher to inform that Kanon will be taking a day off, make her write a minimum10 pages long sorry letter and grounded her. Even when Tribe Cool Crew came to Kanon's house themselves, she told them to leave immediately and stated out that no matter what they said she would never let Kanon dance again. Not until Kumo, Yuzuru and Haneru bowed down infront of her, Kimika and even Kanon's dad told her that Kanon was serious about dancing did she broke down. Acording to Kanon's father, she was desperate as the society critics on how a former idol can't be a politic's wife, she sword to raise her daughters in a way that would make anyone proud but in the end she got carried away. She later told Kanon that she has realized her feelings but she pretended not to notice and that she was so sorry. As her husband said it was something Kanon decided for herself, she finally agreed to let Kanon dance. Though love and care for her childrens deeply, Kanon's mom was a bit too strict and ignored Kanon's feeling in the process. Later, she showed to be more understanding towards Kanon. Trivia Kanon attends a prestigious private all-girls academy called Rising Stars Cultural Academy. She has a secret internet persona dancer called Rhythm.Category:Dancers Category:Characters Category:Tribe Cool Crew (Team) Category:Cool Crew